


Espelho

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Você acha que isso me faz uma narcisista ?”





	Espelho

Myrcella acordou com a visão de Rosamund em frente ao espelho se arrumando para ir pra faculdade. Ela observou sua namorada em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de se espreguiçar e ir ao seu encontro.

“Bom dia” ela disse beijando a outra garota no pescoço.

“Bom dia Cella”

“Você alisou seu cabelo” Myrcella disse passando seus dedos por entre os longos fios dourados do cabelo de Rosamund.

“Sim, você acha que ficou feio ?”

“Não”

“Não minta para mim eu posso ver que você não gostou”

“Sim, mas não é porque está feio, é só que eu gosto mais quando nós estamos parecidas, você acha que isso me faz uma narcisista ?”

“Um pouquinho, mas eu te perdoo por isso”


End file.
